


Stormy Nights

by whitehorsetiger



Series: Pillow Talk [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Love, Softness, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: Visibility was next to nothing. The rain hammering down around them making the already dark night almost impossible to navigate. Rayla grabbed Callum’s wrist and began to drag him along, not that she could see much better then him, but at the very least they wouldn’t lose each other.Caught out in a storm, Callum and Rayla seek out shelter and talk.





	Stormy Nights

Visibility was next to nothing. The rain hammering down around them making the already dark night almost impossible to navigate. Rayla grabbed Callum’s wrist and began to drag him along, not that she could see much better then him, but at the very least they wouldn’t lose each other.

The rain had come completely unexpectedly, while the two of them were out in the middle of nowhere. They needed to find shelter as soon as they could, the pelting rain was freezing and Rayla’s clothes were already soaked through. Her fingers were already starting to feel icy around Callum’s wrist.

A bright flash of lightning lit up the night sky, giving them a few precious seconds of visibility. It was over all too soon and Rayla saw nothing of use. She let out a huff of irritation. Callum’s wrist rotated in her grip and he grabbed her wrist in return. He began to pull her to one side, off the main path and into the grass.

The two of them slipped and skidded across the mud, Rayla giving Callum’s wrist a squeeze as he pulled her along. She had no idea what he had seen; all she could do was trust him. Water was dripping in her eyes, down her back, in her boots.

Another bright flash of lightning and Rayla caught sight of what Callum was dragging her towards. It was barely a shack, very clearly falling down. It had a roof though; that’s all that really mattered. Everything went dark again, but now she actually knew where they were going. Callum stumbled and Rayla grabbed to steady him.

“Are you okay?” Rayla shouted over the storm.

Callum clearly didn’t hear her, but kept pushing forwards. So, the answer was probably yes.

The door was half collapsed. Rayla gave it a swift kick and the whole thing crumbled, then the two of them tumbled in. She dragged Callum to the side, against the wall where the water wasn’t dripping from the leaky roof. The shack must have been some sort of shelter for animals originally, rotting and collapsing gates with crumbled down walls splitting up what would have been pens.

The two of them set up a crude camp as best they could, with a very pathetic looking fire and their emergency tent, just in case the roof over them starting to leak. They sat on one of the broken walls around the fire, drying their clothes as best they could. Rayla wrung her hair out, tying it up into a bun to keep the damp strands off her neck.

Callum snorted softly. Rayla glanced over, raising her eyebrows. He pushed his soaking hair out of his eyes, grinning slightly. Rayla snorted, giving his shoulder a shove and rolling her eyes. Callum ruffled his hair, making random tufts stick up. Rayla chuckled lightly while giving the fire a poke. The wood was a bit damp… but everything was a bit damp so they had to work with what they had.

Tapping Callum’s calf with her foot, she wrapped it around to tug his leg closer to knock their knees together. Pressing a kiss to his jaw, she lent against his shoulder and let her eyes slip closed. Callum’s hand rested warm on her waist, he let out a long sigh.

“You alright?” Rayla asked.

“Yeah, it’s just annoying,” Callum said, “I really wanted to reach the next village.”

“I told you we wouldn’t have made it,” Rayla shrugged, “We should’ve stopped off in the last place.”

Callum jerked his shoulder slightly to disturb her, she elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

“I was right though,” Rayla said, “Wasn’t I?”

“You might’ve been,” Callum replied.

Rayla hummed, leaning against him and smiling lightly.

“I was right,” Rayla declared, “Come on, admit it, tell me I was right.”

Callum made a protesting noise, glaring slightly.

“Come on, ‘Rayla, you were right,’” she said, “That’s not that hard to say.”

“Rayla, I suppose you had a point I guess,” Callum said.

Rayla shook her head with a smirk.

“No, I told you what to say, now I want to hear you say it,” she said.

“I won’t give you the satisfaction,” Callum replied, turning his head away.

“Come on,” Rayla smiled, “It’s not difficult.”

She draped her arms over his shoulders, smiling as she leant forwards. Their lips were almost touching. Rayla was so tempted to close the distance, but she had a pointless disagreement to win. Callum shook his head, brushing their noses together. Rayla shifted forwards even more, so their lips were practically brushing together as she spoke.

“Come on,” she said, “It’s only four words.”

Callum’s eyes were lidded, a smile twitching up the corner of his mouth.

“Rayla,” Callum groaned.

“Yes?”

“You were right,” he said.

“Yes, I was,” Rayla said, pressing their lips together.

It didn’t matter how many times they kissed, it was always as thrilling as the first time. Not that nothing had changed. They’d both gained much more experience over the years they’d been together. Learning each other’s ins and outs, learning how to work and move together. Now they could actually kiss without painfully clashing teeth and noses.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Callum said as they pulled away a little.

“You’re right,” Rayla agreed, before pressing their lips together again before either of them could think about what she’d just said.

The fire died down to crackling embers and Callum began to lean more heavily on her shoulder. His hand rested on top of hers before linking together.

“If the roof doesn’t fall in tonight, we’ll be very lucky,” he said, tipping his head back.

“We’ll be fine,” Rayla replied, giving his hand a squeeze, “We can’t go anywhere else anyway.”

“Well…” Callum said.

“Don’t,” Rayla warned, making him laugh.

“Are you cold?” Callum asked.

“I’m alright,” Rayla said.

“It’ll be warmer in the tent,” Callum said, smiling.

“Do you think you’re being smooth?” Rayla said.

“No?” Callum said.

Smiling, Rayla rolled her eyes.

“I guess you’re right though,” she said, “The tent will be warmer.”

Standing up, she used their joined hands to pull him to his feet. Kicking dirt over the remnants of the fire, she pulled him over and into the tent.

**Author's Note:**

> Does this series have a point? No...Will I be continuing it? Probably...Will it only ever be fluff? Probably...
> 
> I don't even know what I'm doing anymore.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!


End file.
